Start of something new
by riley2009
Summary: End of season 13 one shot how Callie comes home. I own nothing.


Eliza and Arizona were sitting in Arizona's living room enjoying a glass of wine and a quiet night together.

"I could get use to this" Eliza says.

"Hmm"

"Yeah , coming home to a nice glass of wine and a beautiful lady, what's not to love." Eliza continues. "In fact that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Wine." Arizona questions, knowing full well that is not what she meant but really not ready to have this conversation.

"No not about the wine, ...about us...we've been seeing each other for a while now and it's been great" Eliza says.

"But"... Arizona cuts in.

"No buts, I would just like to know where you see us heading." Eliza asks.

"Well I see us heading to my bedroom in about 5 minutes." Arizona says smirking.

"Arizona, I'm being serious every time I bring up wanting more you joke it off...I want to know do you see a future with me or has this been all fun and games for you."

"Eliza, why can't we just keep doing what we are doing." Arizona asks. " I thought you were enjoying yourself too."

"Of course I'm enjoying myself...you are a incredible woman...any one would be lucky to be with you...but...I want more...I want a commitment...look I'm not saying lets get married tomorrow but I would like to know we have a future." Eliza says.

"Eliza..."

"No Arizona don't Eliza me ok just be honest I'm a big girl I can take it...if you don't see this going anywhere just say so ok..."

Just as Arizona was about to say something the doorbell rang, saved by the bell Arizona thought. As she approached the door she turned on the porch lite and peaked outside but the person on her porch had her back towards the door and she didn't recognize the hair so she opened the door cautiously."May I help you." Arizona asks.

The person turns around and smiles so brightly at Arizona that her breath is taken away. She knows that smile. God she loves that smile.

"So picture this, I'm in New York and I'm crying like really crying all the time and Penny keeps asking me what's wrong but I can't tell her so I keep saying nothing then she finally asks me if I want to go back to Seattle... if I still loved you and I start to say no but yes comes out of my mouth instead , you look really pretty" Callie says still smiling.

Arizona was about to say something when Eliza came up behind her holding her jacket in her hands. "Perfect" Eliza says as she pushes past Arizona and Callie.

"Eliza wait...don't go..."Arizona yells to her as she is getting in her car.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think anyone would be here..."Callie begins to explain.

"No you know what Callie just go ok ...I can't do this with you right now...where is Sofia?" Arizona asks.

"She's at Mer's I'll bring her by in the morning." Callie says.

"Don't, I will stop by Merideth's house on my way to work tomorrow." Arizona says as she starts to close the door on Callie.

"Arizona...wait let me explain ..." Callie tries to say as the door is closing and the porch light goes off.

Great way to go Torres what did you expect to happen she would jump into you opened arms. Callie is talking to herself as she walks back to the car.

The next day Callie had a meeting with Bailey to get her old job back which went better than she expected. As she was walking down the hall Jo Wilson called to her "Dr. Torres is it true you are back for good?"

"Yep...just signed new contract with Dr. Bailey. " Callie says.

"Congrats...so glad you're back when can I get on your service...I've missed you." Dr. Wilson says.

"Glad someone missed me...I'll see you tomorrow." Callie says as she gets into the elevator not noticing the blonde leaning up against the back wall until it was too late so she just smiles at Arizona and turns around and faces forward.

"Calliope..."Arizona breaths out.

Callie just turns around and pushes Arizona up against the wall and kisses her. She kisses her like her life depends on it and in a way it does. She needs Arizona to know and feel how much she still loves her...she wants her to choose her ...love her ...she pulls away just as the doors open and walks out.

Arizona watches Callie walk away and Eliza come into view.

End of season 13.


End file.
